Vekon Family
The House of Vekon is a powerful Zarosian family which generally reside in the Fremmenik Lands. Their story began deep in the Second Age, and they have a strong, rich history through the millenia. The family often ebbs and surges in power, rising to dangerous heights only to plummet into oblivion when they fall. Men of the Vekon family are notorious for having vicious, bloodthirsty, ruthless personalities, though often females of the house are more measured and, in their own ways, compassionate. Most remarkable, though, is that nearly all parties are fiercely competitive mages, and the family has a long history of dominating in the field of dangerous battle magicks. The current patriarch of the family is Axel Vekon. History Second Age The Vekon, as a family, came to be sometime, currently unknown, in the second age. Vekon means'' "Valor", in the ancient Zarosian tongue. The name was bestowed upon Andrus Vekon I, a human spell-sword after a battle, during which he led a unit of men and defended a strategically important hill against a larger enemy force. As the Second Age progressed, the Vekon became a renowned human family, who were highly respected in the Zarosian community of the time, their name known well throughout Senntisten for their religious involvement and magical contributions. With this reputation, the family was able to use their fame to become wealthy businessmen, earning the ability to travel and expand their horizons beyond what humans normally were restricted to in that era. At one point, the Vekon even owned a small slaver business in the Kharid. Third Age When Zaros was betrayed by his most trusted bodyguard and General, Zamorak, the Vekon were able to flee Senntisten and came to settle in Forinthry. The war eventually reached Forinthry, and it was ravaged by the war, so the Vekon moved further north eventually buying a boat to the Fremennik Province, where their lifestyles changed immensely. As the God Wars raged on all over the world, the Vekon blended within the Fremmenik community, allowing their children to learn alongside the children of the tribes, but making sure all Vekon customs were kept, and they were trained in Vekon ways. Slowly, they earned their acceptance among the tribes, albeit keeping their affinity for magic a secret. During this time, they had little to no contact with any of the Zarosian forces, but around every generation, they would recieve a grim update on the war. How the Zarosians were losing, but the great General Azzanadra continued predicting a glorious victory for the Zarosians. These updates and accounts that were handed to the Vekon from couriers, were cherished, and eventually they made up a text, that was sacred to the Vekon. Similar to a bible. This book contained information about their ancestry, their magicks, their religion, and would eventually become the "Book of Vekon". Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, the Vekon moved south, between Kandarin and the Fremmenik Lands, where they prospered. They built a settlement, not far from Camelot, where Sinclair Mansion now stands. By this time, the Vekon mages had perfected their own spell book, one that they had been working on since they left Senntisten. This spell book contained life, death, light, darkness, blitzen, God's Gift, and Vekonic summoning. Also at this time, the Elves invaded the human tribes that were inhabiting Kandarin. One of these tribes was the Vekon, and with the help of his family, Roderick Vekon was able to bring the Fremmenik Human clans and the Kandarin human clans together, to win several key battles against the elves and Baxtorian. The war lasted for years, but eventually, there was a ceasefire. The human clans forged alliances with the Elven houses, and the Vekon were no different, taking on a strong alliance with the Iorwerth clan. To this day, Vekon and Iorwerth will visit each other, and learn each other's fighting techniques so they can both become stronger forces, and they both learn about the other's culture. Fifth Age The first Vekon child to be born in the Fifth age was Drazker II, the father of Unkayai. Unkayai grew to be patriarch of the family and would later have four sons. His sons were called Volet, Drazker III, Blitzen, and Kalter. Each of these sons grew very powerful, very quickly. Each of them became masters of magicks in their own time with the exception of Blitzen, who prefered swordplay and archery; ironically so, given his namesake. Volet eventually became the patriarch, but he left, leaving the family to Drazker III to run. Drazker led them well, until he went mad upon discovering the Book of Vekon, and made multiple attacks on Ardougne. This is when Volet appeared, as Drazker died. He left behind 3 children, and Volet took control of the family again, revealing he had been away on Lunar Isle. After leading the family for a short while, he left once more. Velix Vekon would step up to lead the family now, until Volet returned, again. This time he did not stay to lead, simply greeted everyone before leaving again. Towards the end of the fifth age, the Vekon took up a position of respect among the powerful circles in Kandarin and particularly Ardougne. The height of this nobility crested with Vectis Vekon, son of Drazker III and great grandson of Unkayai, presiding as a crown prince of the Kingdom of Kandarin and later his daughter Violet Vekon ruling as Queen of Ardougne. However, between this surge in fame and a reputation of vicious behavior built for the family by Vectis, the Vekon in Ardougne made as many enemies as they made friends. Most notably, the Vekon carried out the massacre of House Ryder in Camelot and sought to eliminate all traces of their vassalage in the region. This incident marked the family as ruthless and unforgiving, contributing to the fears shared by their enemies that they will never be merciful to treachery. Sixth Age At the turn of the sixth age, the Vekon family numbers were dwindling. Soon they had been removed from the throne of Ardougne and thus Kandarin as a whole. Almost all those who still kept the name Vekon lost touch with each other(though some, like Derrick, Aaron, and Damien, forsook the family for other names such as Rovin and Lansing). Notable Vekon that still hold their name are Axel, who now raises a family, Valkyrie studying with wizards, or Taros trading on the jungle shoreline. It was quite a while before the Vekon decided to contest for the throne of Kandarin by removing House Dae from power in a populist bloodless revolution with the aid of Queen Senna of Camelot. Supplied by allies in Asgarnia and some abroad, Vergil Vekon called the banners and kinsmen to Dragonstone where he prepared the family for their return. Once the Dae saw their opponent was formidable and anxious to seize power, King Augustus abdicated leaving the throne to Vergil. After marriage to Queen Senna of Camelot, the two reigned as equals unifying a majority of the country beneath them. A relatively short reign for not lasting even a majority of his lifetime, Vergil successfully restored and rebuilt Kandarin to the prestige it once held beneath his grandfather, King Vectis I. He later abdicated to return to Dragonstone, hardly ever heard from again. Queen Senna was left to ruling the kingdom and after the conquering of Camelot by Thaylon Grey, the dynasty dwindled with most family departing once Vergil had. Axel Vekon took up the mantle of Patriarch, fully restored to the family's ancient role. Tyrek Vekon, a cousin to Vergil, managed the affairs of the kingdom after his abdication, later marrying Queen Senna to fill the void left by Vergil's absence and negligence. He took the regal name Vectis II and vowed to keep the prestigious name of Vekon from decline. After many years, following a brief coma induced by exposure to corrupted artifacts, Tyrek awoke with a renewed purpose. Becoming known by many as the Mad King thereafter, he challenged the Patriarch's position and sought to kill any Vekon that would not pledge their loyalty to him. This action affected the kingdom greatly as Axel was able, due to his ties in the Southern Reach, to sever the Reach's connection to Kandarin in order to rebel against the Mad King, immediately following the death of his eldest son Andrus at the hands of Tyrek. Unfortunately his hubris led him to be slain by a foreign noble party, aided by Asgarnians, who saw a moment of vulnerability within the kingdom and this pretender aimed to take power for himself. This sparked another civil war within the country, and began a short-lived era of false Kings. Lord Axel was quick to act, gaining the trust of all Kandar armsmen and many of his estranged family members, and soon led a coup against the false King of Ardougne. It was in these moments that, as leader of the movement, Axel would be titled "Redeemer" of his family legacy in Kandarin and crowned King shortly after. The kingdom prospered under his rule and eventually he was even able to reunite Kandarin with the petty kingdom of Camelot, establishing himself as High King. Family Members Generations counted henceforth begin counting at one with the generation including Patriarch Unkayai, as that is the first generation which was played through thoroughly in-character. This does not, however, indicate that there were no generations preceeding; the family is said to have survived since the time of the Golden Age of Zaros. Generation One 'Unkayai Vekon' *Status: Deceased *Role: First Vekonic patriarch of the fifth age, son of Drazker II, father of Drazker III, and grandfather of Drazker IV 'Roland Vekon' *Status: Deceased *Role: Brother of Unkayai, uncle of Drazker III, son of Drazker II Generation Two '' ''Volet Vekon I'' *Status: Alive - Kandarin, under an alias. *Role: Previous Patriarch, Son of Unkayai, brother to Drazker, Kalter, and Blitzen. Volet Vekon was the first son born to Unkayai and the first Magi'Kitril to be born in the fifth age. He has since shown great aptitude for all sorts of magicks; now a very proficient and powerful spellcaster and wizard. Volet was first pushed into a leadership role after the death of his father when he was still a young man, though his interests lay elsewhere. After leaving the family in (what he thought) were the stable and safe hands of his younger brother, Drazker, Volet would leave to study magic across Gielinor. First, he traveled south - to Yanille and the Wizard's guild there. As Volet was already a skilled spellcaster, he was accepted and welcomed, and lived a few years and a teacher and instructor there. Volet had a constant thirst for knowledge. In any magical subject, he wished to know, and understand any and all concepts. This thirst led him to what may be considered dark magic; viewed as unacceptable and even heretical by those who surrounded him. Shortly after his interests were discovered, Volet was forced to abdicate from his position at the Guild. Nonetheless, he continued to study, to search, and to increase his knowledge and understanding of all things arcane, even that which is not commonly accepted. To do this, Volet would masquerade under various different aliases to get what he needed. At the Wizard's Tower, in the middle of the Kharidian Desert, and eventually he settled for a number of years in the Lunar Isle, studying and learning Lunar magic. After a number of years, Volet left the Lunar Isle, having learnt what he could - though in no way had he at all mastered any of the Lunar spellbook (His skills were much more combat-orientated/dark magic/telpathy). He had returned to Kandarin, particularly Camelot, where he had been staying for a number of weeks, keeping an eye on his family which were residing there. It was perhaps, by chance that Volet had been around when his brother Drazker had passed away, being killed by the Ardougnan Royal Guard. After a brief stay and some minor interactions with relations, Volet had moved on again. Returning to the desert for a second time, he spent much of his time in Nardah, using his small home as a base for him to study Ancient Magicks, a form of magic which he had had a natural skill with, and thoroughly enjoyed practising. Years later, as an old man Volet had returned to what was a civilised world. After brief spells in prominent position in Yanille, Lumbridge and Camelot, he spent some years travelling from kingdom to kingdom, always learning and teaching what he could to who he could. Finally, Volet reaches a point in his life where he wishes to stay in one place, and has since taken up residence in the city of Ardougne; where it may have all began. Drazker Vekon III *Status: Deceased *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Kalter, and Blitzen Drazker the Third was a famous General under the first true King of Ardougne since the reign of Russia, King Silva. King Silva would lay the foundation for a government that would last an entire OOC year, and then some. Drazker aided him. At some point in his life, Drazker discovered an ancient rite that allowed him to draw power from Zaros himself. The rituals 'flooded' Drazker with power and drove him insane, and throughout the reigns of Queen Saewyn, King Maximilian, and King Greyson, he would cause a great amount of damage, terror, and chaos before finally being defeated by the Royal Army. Kalter Vekon *Status: Lost - Presumed dead *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Drazker III, and Blitzen Blitzen Vekon *Status: Lost - Presumed dead *Role: Son of Unkayai, brother to Volet, Drazker III, and Kalter Lyanna Vekon *Status: Lost - Last seen in Varrock, presumed dead *Role: Daughter of Unkayai, sister of Volet, Drazker III etc., mother of Robb Symon Vekon *Status: Deceased *Role: Son of Roland, nephew of Unkayai, brother of Velix, first cousin of Drazker III Vari Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Wife of Velix, mother of Ralkir Velix Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Husband of Vari, father of Ralkir, son of Roland, first cousin of Drazker III Ivan Aleksey *Status: Deceased - Ardougne *Role: Adopted cousin of Drazker III and relatives Valerie Vekon *Status: Deceased - Fremennik Province *Role: Distant cousin of Drazker III and relatives Vortai Vekon *Status: Lost; believed dead. *Role: Adopted brother of Drazker III. Generation Three Drazker Vekon IV *'' 'Status': Deceased - Lumbridge'' *Role: Son of Drazker III, Father of Vectis and Kylara Vekon Drazker was renowned for being the Ardougnan General that united Kandarin into one, unified Kingdom. He is also infamous for the crime of killing from one-hundred to ten-thousand innocent Druids, although accounts differ. There is no proof that incriminates him with this crime but the act will always be remembered in the hearts of all, believing him to be guilty. Valkyrie Vekon *Status: Alive - Studying and experimenting with cerebral magic and divination *Role: Great niece of Unkayai, mage and chef. Robb Vekon (B) *Status: Lost - Last seen in Varrock *Role: Bastard son of Corvus Cross and Lyanna Vekon Leofrick Vekon *Status: Lost - Presumed dead *Role: Son of Volet I, nephew of Drazker III, brother of Velria, grandson of Unkayai Velria Vekon *Status: Lost - Presumed dead *Role: Daughter of Volet I, niece of Drazker III, sister of Leofrick, granddaughter of Unkayai Generation Four Vectis Vekon * Status: Deceased - Kandarin *Role: Son of Drazker IV and Queen Katrina of Varrock; adopted by the age of eight years by King Oliver of Kandarin. Married to Elminy Vekon and father of Violet, Oliver, Axel, Derrick, Aaron, Noel, Volet II, and Nero Vekon. Former King of Kandarin, also known as King Vectis the Reclaimer Tirus Vekon *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Cousin of Vectis, adopted. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Taros Vekon *Status: Alive - Karamja *Role: Half-brother to Vectis, Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Adolf Vekon *Status: Lost *Role: Son of Drazker IV, brother of Taros and Vectis Vekon, mentally ill Generation Five Violet Vekon *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Daughter of Vectis and Elminy, late Queen of Kandarin Oliver Vekon *Status: Riding the whales off of the Karamjan coast. *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Crown Prince of Vectis and Violet's Kandarin. [[Axel Vekon|''Axel Vekon]] *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis and Violet's Kandarin. Lord of the Vekon and Patriarch of the house Vekon. Emperor of Kandarin, the "Redeemer". Axel is a legendary Kandar who, through both magical and political feats, carved his legacy into the past, present, and likely future of the Vekon dynasty of Kandarin. Regarded now as one of the most powerful archmages still active on Gielinor, he currently serves as Emperor of Kandarin after removing the False Kings from Ardougne and establishing a state of peace within the kingdom, soon reuniting it with Camelot afterwards. 'Volet Vekon II' *Status: Deceased - Kandarin *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. 'Nero Vekon' *Status: Lost, rumored deceased *Role: Son of Vectis and Elminy. Prince of Vectis's Kandarin. Blessed with the Acheronic Rite of Birth. 'Virius Vekon' *Status: Deceased - Karamja *Role: Son of Taros Vekon. Former Lord Marshal of Camelot before his second exile. Generation Six 'Vergil Vekon' *Status: Alive - Kandarin *Role: Son of Oliver Vekon, led the family into the Vekonic Restoration, becoming King of Kandarin. [[Andrus Vekon|Andrus Vekon II]] *Status: Deceased *Role: Son of Axel Vekon 'Axel Vekon II' *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Son of Axel Vekon. The Magi-Kitril of his generation. 'Vari Vekon II' *Status: Alive - Misthalin *Role: Daughter of Axel Vekon 'Roderick Vekon' * Status: Alive - Taverly * Role: Scholar; descendant of the first Roderick Vekon. 'Tyrek Vekon' *Status: Deceased; Kandarin *Role: Grandson of Taros, son of Virius, later became King of Kandarin after Vergil by marrying his wife, Queen Senna. 'Vaeric Vekon' * Status: Alive - Kandarin * Role: Son of Oliver Vekon. Former head of The Grey wizards faction at the wizards tower. Married to Yennefer Vekon. 'Viven Vekon' * Status: Alive - Kandarin * Role: Daughter of Axel. Imperial Princess of the Empire of Kandarin and Dragon Knight. Generation Seven 'Andrea Vekon' *Status: Alive - Ardougne *Role: Daughter to Andrus Vekon II. Crown Princess of Kandarin. Powerful Seer abilities. 'Aubrey Vekon' * Status: Alive - Ardougne * Role: Daughter to Axel Vekon II and Sora Vekon. Born blind. 'Zelda Vekon' * Status: Alive - Ardougne * Role: Daughter to Queen Senna and Vergil Vekon. Princess of Kandarin. 'Emeric Vekon' * Status: Alive - Ardougne * Role: Son to Queen Senna and Tyrek Vekon. Prince of Kandarin. 'Vivian Vekon' * Status: Alive - Roaming * Role: Firstborn Daughter of Vaeric Vekon and Yennefer Vekon. Magi'Kitril of her generation, being one of the two living Magi'kitril. 'Sebalter Vekon' * Status: Alive- Kandarin * Role: Second child of Vaeric Vekon and Yennefer Vekon. Pre-Fifth Age ''The following lists notable historical Vekon that lived during the Second Age to the Fourth Age. Mostly Patriarchs, other characters are listed for purpose of plot or other value. Syldor Vekon - The powerful Patriarch and spell-sword of the House Vekon during the Third Age, following the Fall of Zaros. "Lord of the North", he and the rest of his family inhabited Acheron and various northern Fremennik land. Allura Vekon - A woman sorceress cursed with the Hands of God, self-proclaimed deliverer of "His Will", Allura found ease in the creation of many powerful tools she used to bolster her own magical prowess. The majority of her family members feared her for her curse and the power that came with it; she was soon cast out from the family and hunted down to be killed. Her hunters never returned to the family, nor did she. Lived during Syldor's rule. Referred to as "Ice Witch". Darion Vekon '- "The Lich Slayer", Darion was a mage-hunting warrior and hero during the Third Age, involved in the story of Three Cursed Men. Notable for his rejection of taking up a sorcerous study and avoiding the use of the magic his family was gifted with. Died after a long battle with the Vekonic necromancer Ariden Vekon. '''Voldar Vekon '- The most talented blacksmith and craftsman of his time, Voldar was a friend to many and always in bright spirits. The weapons and items he crafted would significantly boost the strength of House Vekon, though eventually his skill would be abused. Kidnapped for unknown reasons by the necromancer Ariden Vekon, he has not been seen for an eternity and his best creations still linger on the world. Is one of the Three Cursed Men. 'Ariden Vekon '- Regarded as one of the most powerful sorcerers of his time, Ariden quickly mastered many forms of spellcasting and became a beacon of lore and knowledge amongst his kin. He was known well for his dislike of the Gods, believing them responsible for Zaros' fall, and sought to make the world a better place by fighting against them. The curse he endured soon led him down a darker path of necromantic and soul-related magics. He was hunted and killed by Darion Vekon while on the brink of Lichdom. One of the Three Cursed Men. 'Victus Vekon '- A powerful and prominent archmage of the Second Age who served as 'Magister' for the early House Vekon. Talented and optimistic, his morals seem to grey when referring to his arcane methods. Victus was known to not prejudice the more 'dark' side of the arcane, raising a few brows of even the other Zarosians who were already not particularly aligned to goodness. Specialized in ritual magicks and even dabbled in demonic summoning and various contracts in the dealing with dark entities; his wits and quick thinking served him well in assuring his soul was never at too much risk. Close friend and ally to Kavardak Vekon. Associated Individuals *Corvus Cross is the father of Robbl Vekon by Lyanna Vekon. *Elizabeth Seer is the mother of Drazker IV and wife of Drazker III. *Katrina Lansing is the ex-wife of Drazker IV and mother of Vectis Vekon. *Kylara Lansing is the sister of Vectis Vekon and daughter of Drazker IV by Katrina Lansing. *Elminy Rovin is the wife of Vectis Vekon and mother of Violet, Oliver, Nero, Axel, and Volet Vekon II. *Derrick and Damien Rovin are sons of Vectis Vekon by Elminy Rovin. *Aaron Lansing is the son of Vectis Vekon by Elminy Rovin. *Axaera Ember is the daughter of Ivan Aleksey. *Senna Eriador is the ex-wife of Vergil Vekon and wife of Tyrek Vekon and mother of Zelda and Emeric Vekon. Artifacts and Relics The history of many of these items is shrouded in mystery. Though their uses and power vary, the Vekon often tend to seek out these objects, whether it be to hide them away or put their power to their own use. A large amount of these are usually found in the possession of the current patriarch. Note that much of this information is likely to remain unknown on an in-character level. '''The Wand of Andrus * Creator: Andrus Vekon I * An ancient wand used by the sorcerer Andrus I in his later days as a sorcerer. Crafted by him, it greatly enhances spell power when used in crafting. Thought to be crafted from an elder tree and several different magical substances. Currently in possession of Vaeric Vekon. The Orb of Andrus * Creator: Andrus Vekon I * Bestows upon it's holder great wisdom and foresight. Able to scry for the future and across great distance. Only works when the mind is quiet and the spirit is balanced. Currently in possession of Andrea Vekon. Family Tree Trivia *The Vekon banner which depicts the Fremennik Fenris Wolf, each colour has a representation. Purple represents their allegiance to Zaros, gold represents the prestige they once had in the Empire, and black represents the troubles they and the Empire have weathered. Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Vekon